


Shadows

by yodepalma



Series: Schmoopfest 2016 [9]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Insomnia, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6469018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yodepalma/pseuds/yodepalma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes when I can't sleep making my favorite characters suffer with me makes me feel better. Roy totally isn't mirroring my own thoughts AT ALL.
> 
> Presumably this is in a modern day AU because I pictured Roy's alarm clock as one of those digital ones with the giant bright red numbers you see in commercials all the time.

_Shadows_

Roy stared at the shadows on his ceiling dully, wondering what time it was now. Part of him was certain it must be nearly morning—he swore he’d felt each and every interminable minute pass by—but he didn't want to look at the clock and check. The clock would lie to him. The clock would tell him that the night was only half over, or perhaps that time had stopped altogether and it had only been an hour since he'd laid down. It was best for his mental health if he didn't look at it. He was just going to continue staring at the ceiling and thinking about how nice the sunrise was going to look through the kitchen windows when he finally gave up and went to make coffee as the sky began to lighten.

His traitorous arm reached out and grabbed the tiny clock off his bedside table. The face glowed at him: a bright, cheerful, mocking 2:03am. He groaned softly and dropped it back down with a soft clacking noise, and rolled over to bury his face in his pillow. Maybe he would just suffocate himself. If he stopped breathing long enough to pass out, his body’s autonomous system would probably kick in when he moved and he'd start breathing again, right? He didn't know; _he_ wasn't the biologist here.

“Whatsit?” a sleepy voice asked, uncoordinated fingers skimming across his back. Roy groaned feebly in response. Bad enough he couldn't sleep; he hadn't meant to wake up Ed as well. “Nightmare?”

“Just insomnia,” Roy said into the pillow, but Ed spoke every language of mumble known to man and probably understood him perfectly. “Go back to sleep, love. I'll be fine.”

“You’ll wake me up again,” Ed muttered, throwing a leg over his and pulling himself over to press his body up against Roy’s side. Roy sighed and wrapped an arm around his waist, turning towards him and kissing his forehead. Ed hummed in content. “Might as well make the most of it.”

Roy smiled down at him. “You might fall asleep again halfway through. I don't think my ego could handle that.”

“Hardly put a dent in it,” Ed argued, but not very strongly. His eyes were closed again already, breathing starting to even back out into the steady rhythm of the peaceful sleeper, and Roy carded his fingers through his hair to help him along.

“Sweet dreams, beautiful,” he murmured softly. He wasn't any closer to sleep himself, but at least one of them would be well-rested in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm supposed to be getting ready for work, but instead I'm posting fic: a story of my life.


End file.
